Me & You
by FromScratch413
Summary: A series of Japril one-shots/ drabbles based off of Tumblr prompts
1. The Wish

**Starting a series of one shots based off of Tumblr prompts. If you know me there, and want me to do one, leave it in my ask. This prompt was their time celebrating her birthday as a married couple, at the Avery cabin, which I turned into a lake house. I followed my head cannon, wherein they were still living apart on her birthday! Hope you enjoy, please R&R! I will update as I get prompts done, I'm too impatient not to!**

"Hi," he said, opening the door to greet her.

"Hi," she answered, shortly. He went in for a hug and hated how awkward it was. She was his wife. It was her birthday. It shouldn't be like this.

"Thank you for coming…come in." He stepped aside and gestured into the foyer of the Avery family house on Lake Union, like a host.

She entered, somewhat reluctantly, all the while taking in her surroundings. The house was beautiful, impeccably decorated, she could tell from just the foyer. The walls were a simple cream color, but the room was butterfly-themed. They were all over, mostly monarchs, and another orange and black species April couldn't place. Glass butterflies, ceramic ones, even one etched in stain glass on a window in the corner. They were present, but it wasn't overdone. This house had a woman's touch.

"Catherine decorate? What's that type there, do you know?" she asked and pointed, as Jackson led her through a door and into the kitchen, which had hand-written recipes framed on the soft yellow walls.

"My grandma Evelyn, actually. Mom hates this house. Says she doesn't know why anyone would need a house to escape to when life got hard. You know Catherine, she faces everything head on...And that's called a Queen butterfly, they're grandma's favorite."

April nodded and sat down on the living room couch, picking up a picture of Jackson and a woman she guessed was Evelyn. They were on a beach. Jackson looked about five. He was struggling to break free of his grandmother's arms, she must have trapped him for a picture. Her dark red hair blew in the wind as she kissed his cheek. They were both laughing. "I can take your bags," he said, acknowledging them for the first time. "You can…I made up one of the guest beds." He nearly whispered the last words.

She nodded again, clearing her throat, refusing to acknowledge the sadness so evident in his voice. When he left with her bags, April wondered how she was going to do this for a whole weekend. He didn't want to be apart for her birthday, the first occasion they were supposed to celebrate as a married couple.

But right now, April didn't feel like celebrating anything. "Arizona said she could pick me up tomorrow if…" she let her voice trail off as he entered the room again. "But, I have the whole weekend off, I took it off before…" Before they were married, when she'd anticipated spending the weekend with Matthew. She physically shook the thought from her mind. "Thank you for the roses, they're lovely."

"You're welcome." Jackson had put in the standing order with the Avery family florist two weeks ago, before the fight. A dozen long-stemmed roses, delivered to April Kepner-Avery every year on April 23rd.

He couldn't stand the tension any longer. "April, I…I'm sorry. I said some things I didn't mean the other night. I miss you."

"I miss you too. And I said some things…I'm sorry too."

"Stay April. Stay. And come home with me. We took vows to work through this sort of thing…I love you."

"I love you too. I brought all my stuff here, just in case." He smiled, his green eyes brightening for the first time that evening. He kissed her, slowly, carefully, making sure to enjoy the feel of her lips against his. She kissed him back. In the past two days, neither of them had forgotten what it was like to kiss each other, but they wanted to savor the feeling now. When Jackson pulled away, April leaned in again, forcefully, and hungrily kissing him. She wanted him to know she meant it. "But we have to talk eventually, I…."

"We will, I promise….but open a present first." Jackson ran upstairs, a huge smile on his face. He took the steps two at a time coming down and handed her a rectangular package. "I hope you like it…the lady at the store said you would but…"

April gasped as she peeled away the shiny pink paper. A study Bible. With her name etched in the cover. "The lady said that was the most popular version, but if you want another one, we can just go get it. In fact, you should just have the one you want. The store is right in town, I…" April grabbed her husband's face with both hands, looked into his eyes, and kissed him.

"This one is the only one I want. It's perfect."

"I know you left yours at his apartment, the lady said you sounded like someone who took notes I…April, I can't change who I am. But I know I need to start supporting who you are more. I can do that."

"Me too," April nodded in agreement. "But let's stop talking for now…we have two days of lost kisses to make up for."

He let her kiss him once, but then pulled away. "I can't wait to do that later, but right now I'm starving. I have a birthday dinner to make." He headed back toward the kitchen and she followed, grabbing his hand, she'd missed touching him so much.

"Babe, you're gonna cook it?"

"Yes, stop looking at me with those eyes."

"Ok, sorry but…you only cook spaghetti and sauce…from the jar."

"Gotta learn sometime, right? Besides, it's just pasta and chicken with vegetables. I got this. Go take a nap, or a shower, you look exhausted."

"Gee, thanks," she kissed him and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Gonna go shower, and move my stuff into our room." He smiled as he opened the fridge. She said "Our" room.

They ate pasta with chicken and broccli (everything cooked just right) on a patio overlooking Lake Union, as Jackson told April his history with this house. He'd come here every summer when he was little so his mom could have a break. Just he and his grandparents. Well, Evelyn really. Harper stayed in Boston with Catherine, running the Foundation, and would fly in some weekends. This house was part of the reason Jackson chose to do his residency in Seattle.

Evelyn let him be a kid here, run and play and laugh and get mud on his face. Catherine hated mud anything, even mudslides. But everything Evelyn and Jackson did at the lake house was their secret, down to when she would sneak him out there when he was sixteen on final exam weekends. She'd let him drink and tell him stories Haper had only told her; about how much he'd hated boarding school. She'd tell him stories about Catherine. How carefree she was when she first married Lawrence, before he left. Catherine was once the rebel of the Avery family, before Lawrence left and she fell in line behind Harper, afraid to make one wrong step and disgrace the family name further.

At the lake house, Evelyn and Jackson were the Avery rebels, and she let him know that it was OK to be who he was. She'd even kidnapped him the weekend before he went to med school and brought him to the house, to make sure it was what he really wanted to do. He did his residency in Seattle because it felt like home, too.

When they were finished with dinner, April sat on Jackson's lap in a loveseat outside and begged him to tell her more stories. She loved these, loved learning everything about her husband. But she couldn't help but yawn; it'd been a long day.

"Hey, no yawning yet, time for presents and cake."

"Cake?"

Jackson nodded, smirking. "I baked it."

"Jackson Harper, stop lying."

He got up and went inside, returning ten minutes later with a slim, rectangular box in one hand, and a cake covered in cream cheese frosting in the other. He placed the cake, which had a messy icing heart and candles on top of it, on the table, and handed her the box.

She gasped as she opened it to reveal a diamond bracelet. "Babe, that's too much. You spoil me."

"You deserve it," he kissed her forehead. "Now, you cut the cake."

She gave him a suspicious look but did as she was asked, going over to the table to cut the cake. She smiled when she saw the pink inside. "You found strawberry. I'm gonna cry. You always make me cry. I love you so much."

They didn't have a wedding cake. So, when they got home from Lake Tahoe they decided to make one. April told Jackson she wanted a strawberry funfetti cake, but Jackson had never heard of it and it was nowhere in the stores, so he'd teased her that it didn't exist ever since. But he found it. And he'd baked it and put her favorite frosting on top. That was love.

"Shoot, I forgot to light the candles. I'm not gonna sing, but you need to make a wish, I insist."

April shrugged. "I knew you weren't perfect," she said, as she cut a piece with a candle on it and sat on Jackson's lap.

He lit the candle with a match. "Make it a good one," he said, kissing her neck as she blew it out.

"I'm gonna tell you it, " she said as she offered him her finger to lick off some excess frosting. "When you tell your best friend it strengthens the wish power."

Jackson blinked at his wife, amused. "April, that is not the rule."

"Yes it is," she insisted, nodding vigorously. "Chelsea Ingles and I made that rule in the third grade, and it worked all the way through high school. Brad Morris asked me to prom the day after my birthday. And when Chelsea told me hers on her 17th…." April blushed. "Well, I made her take a test that night and she wasn't pregnant. But it only works with one person, each year. And they have to be your best friend or else…"

"So you wanna call Chelsea Ingles? I'll get the phone right now," Jackson smiled and started to get up.

"No, looser. Chelsea Ingles got married two weeks before I started my residency at Mercy-West. I told her Justin could be her wish person now. Sorry to disappoint, but mine has to be you, now. Especially this one, " Jackson kissed her.

"OK, what'd you wish for, no more fighting? That's gonna be tough because basketball playoffs start soon I really can't stand that 'Once Upon A Time' crap." She shook her head and he kissed her again, tasting the cream cheese frosting on her lips. He whispered in her ear. "Really good birthday sex? Because that I can arrange. There's another present for you upstairs on our bed." He placed kisses along her jaw line.

A shiver of anticipation ran through April's body, but she smacked him and blushed. "Jackson!"

"OK, I give up, what is it?" He looked up at her with anticipation. April took a bite of cake. "Come on, stop teasing, now I wanna know!" April swallowed her bite, her face suddenly becoming serious. "Babe, what is it?" He took her hand in his and started playing with her engagement ring.

"I wasn't trying to tease you…I was buying a few more seconds," April admitted, taking a deep breath. "I wished for a happy and healthy baby. Jackson, we're pregnant."


	2. She's An Avery

**Prompt: How about Japril finds out they are pregnant and go for an ultrasound- surprise! They are expecting not one but two bundles of joy! ****Follows cannon for 10x22, I basically just added a scene...or 3. Pretty much pure fluff, for me anyway. Hope you like :) R&R please! **

"What about Vivienne?" April lay in a paper gown on an exam room table, staring up at the lights and playing the name game with a very defensive Jackson. She was home, but…things still weren't perfect. They were both trying to be happy about this baby. She was six weeks, it was her first check-up, and they were staying together. But they had a lot of work ahead of them.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. "Harper, Elizabeth, Catherine…Vivienne. It sounds too…_Avery._" He said his last name with disgust.

April sat up and stared at her husband, who was busy reading something on his phone. "Newsflash, you are an Avery, Jackson."

"So are you," he deadpanned, eyes never leaving the screen.

April sighed. "Sort of, I guess." She immediately regretted letting that thought escape her mouth.

"Sort of?" Jackson suddenly had no interest in his phone. He discarded it on the seat next to him. "What do you mean sort of, April? We're married, are we not? I get that you want to keep your name at work for professional reasons but technically, legally, am I not married to April Nicole Avery?"

April rolled her eyes. "Calm down, you are…But I just, I don't think like an Avery, that's clear…"

"How are we this morning?" Saved by Dr. Mastic. She came in and immediately started hooking April up to the ultrasound machine.

"Great, we're great." Jackson cleared his throat.

"Oh wonderful." April plastered on her best fake smile for her doctor.

"And how are we feeling, April?"

"Nauseous, all the time. But great."

"Ha." Jackson chucked from his seat. Even when they were fighting, April somehow found a way to amuse him, whether she meant to or not. April rolled her eyes at him.

"We're just about ready," said Dr. Mastic, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room. "Dad, do you want to come up here to get a better look?" she asked Jackson, pointing to a spot by April's head. He stood up to move, grabbing his phone on the way over. He took his position, but stood tense next to April, leaning one hand on the exam table, the other he put in his pocket. He didn't reach for her hand. She didn't offer it.

"There you go, see right there?" Dr. Mastic asked. "That little blueberry's what you've been waiting for." April shifted her head uncomfortably. Suddenly the doctor felt the tension. "Or not. This wasn't the idea?"

"Um well…sure." Jackson tried, unconvincingly. He looked over at April for help. Nothing.

"Are you looking to terminate?" the doctor asked.

"God no, no!" April suddenly found her voice.

"No."

"Ok, then…well….Oh look at that…." Dr. Mastic suddenly seemed very uncomfortable as she moved the probe over April's stomach. "There's two placenta here. You're having twins."

"Twins?" April sounded terrified and suddenly turned ghost white. "Jackson, get me a garbage can, NOW!"

Jackson did as he was told. April held the plastic bin under her mouth, puked into it, and then handed it to her husband, who just stood there, blinking. She then unhooked herself from the ultrasound machine, and ran out of the room.

"Uhhhhhh…. we'll be back later, Dr. Mastic." Jackson nodded at her awkwardly and put the garbage can down. He ran after April. She was not in the hall, but he knew his wife. If he was lucky, she was in the stairwell down the hall.

Jackson knew all of April's hiding places, and what each of them meant. At home, if she went to start cleaning during an argument, he was pretty much in the clear. He could wait five minutes, then go make her laugh and kiss that spot on her neck, and be forgiven. If she went into the bedroom, it was going to be a little harder. He'd have to get under the covers and talk a little bit, but if all went well he could still get lucky that night. But the bathroom. If she went into the bathroom and he got her to come out, he considered that a victory.

Stairwell was her level two freak out place at Grey-Sloan. So when he found her in there, he knew he could handle this.

"Hey, you don't get to puke and run, not cool!" Jackson said, taking a seat next to her.

"Jackson, this isn't funny."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"We're…. we're having twins." Her voice was shaky.

"So I've heard."

"Jackson! Twins."

"Yup. Two of them, two babies."

"We can't even agree on one name though. We, we're fighting so much and…"

Jackson stood up and took her hands in his, pulling her up with him.

"Hey, well be fine, alright. I'm sorry. Vivienne's a great name, if that's what you want. You're pushing her out, so…."

April smacked him, but laughed. For a second. "This is too fast, we did this too fast. I can't…..I can't be a mother…I'm not even a good wife and…"

"Really? Did your husband tell you that? Because I'd like words with him, then. Where is he?"

April ignored his stupid joke. "I'm not a good Avery and…."

"Pssssshh. I'm the worst Avery of them all, just ask Harper. April, what are you, then, tell me."

"I'm a Kepner and a trauma surgeon. And I'm a pretty good friend."

Jackson nodded and kissed her. "My best friend." She wrapped her legs around him. "What else? What do you always say, whenever you're challenged?"

"Jackson, I don't know I…"

He opened the door of the stairwell and started walking his wife to the ER, still attached to him. "Yes you do…come on…"

"I guess…" She shrugged. "I'm a soldier."

Jackson kissed her jaw and whispered in her ear "Say it like you mean it."

"I'm a soldier."

"That was better, I still don't think you believe it though."

"I'm a SOLDIER," she tried, as they rounded the corner, nearly bumping into Stephanie. "I'M A SOLDIER." April said again, believing it for the first time.

Stephanie gave Jackson a look and shook her head. "She's fine…we're having a moment, sorry…"

"Whatever." Stephanie rolled her eyes and let them pass.

"You're a soldier, and you're an amazing wife. I love you. You're gonna be an amazing mama and we're gonna be fine."

He put her down in front of the ER desk and she kissed him. "Know what else I am? An Avery. I'm an Avery and I'm proud of it."

"Shhh…don't say that too loud around here…See you at lunch, I gotta go do Shepard's twin surgery….Twins, wow…" He shook his head as he walked down the hall, smiling at his wife.


	3. A Pink Dress

**This was the prompt: "Can you write something about Japril in the plane crash? I mean, dont kill them just make them confess their love... in that horrible situation." In my world the plane crash is 6 weeks after the Boards. But yeah, this is based off of 'Flight.' Might want tissues...**

* * *

Jackson stumbled toward the voices. He needed someone to pop his left arm back into his shoulder socket, but other then that he'd be fine. As fine as one could be after surviving a plane crash. He just, he needed to get away from Arizona. The screaming. The shrill screaming. It wasn't constant, but it was bad enough. About every twenty minutes, it was like she'd remember what happened all over again and go into shock. He'd snap her out of it, but then the cycle would start over again.

He'd promised Yang he would wait with Jerry and Arizona until after she got back from helping Lexie. She'd promised him she would pop his arm in when she got back, and then he could go to April. April was all right, she said. Talking, walking, praying, a lot, not making much sense sometimes, but physically all right.

Jackson didn't go back on a promise often, that was not the Avery way. But there was nothing he could do for Jerry and Arizona right now, and he had to get away from the screaming. So, he broke his promise. He had to find April.

He stumbled through trees and debris from the plane, following the voice. A few more feet. A man's voice. A few more. Mark Sloan's voice. And as he entered the clearing where Lexie Grey's dead body lay under the back of the plane, Jackson heard his mentor say the most horrible phrase he had ever heard in his life: "Not you, Virgin Mary, you don't get to die today, too!" He was compressing her chest.

"APRIL!'

Jackson ran, left arm limp at his side, to April's seemingly lifeless body. But Cristina stopped him midway. "Avery, let me pop it in. You can't help him until I put your arm back in your socket OK?" Jackson nodded, tears forming behind his eyes. Might as well do it now, his emotional pain would distract him from the physical pain. "One….two…..three…"

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The second Jackson felt his arm fall in place he sprinted toward Mark, toward April. Mark finished compressions and Jackson started breathing into her airway. After two cycles of this April began to stir.

"April, hi." Jackson said, through tears.

"Jackson," April blinked up at him, confused. "Jackson, I killed our baby…I…"

"What, April. Calm down. Try to breathe."

"I was going to tell you tonight…we made a baby, in San Francisco. But I…when Lexie died I got scared and I…I think I killed our baby.

Jackson looked down at April's legs. Sure enough, her whole front was covered in blood. He'd been so concerned with the fact that she wasn't breathing that he didn't bother to notice anything else.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He screamed at Mark, Cristina and Meredith.

"Jackson, we didn't know she was pregnant either…" Cristina seemed to be the only one keeping it together for any of them.

"No I mean, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? You said she was fine, and then, I get here and, and…." He gestured at April's body laying in front of him. Her scrubs were bloody from her miscarriage and her hair was matted, bloody, sticking to her face.

"She was praying with Lexie. She was praying with Lexie and then Lexie died. I don't know…I wasn't watching her. She started to freak out and then, maybe she hit her head. I don't know, Jackson. I didn't see her miscarry. Guess she's not Virgin Mary anymore. Lexie's dead. Lexie's dead." Mark said. He went back to sit next to his girlfriend's dead body, kissed her head.

"Come on Mark, we have to go find DEREK," Meredith screamed. "Doesn't anybody CARE ABOUT DEREK?"

"Alright Mer, we all care about Derek. Let's go find him, OK? Let's go. Mark, come on, we might need you to help. Get up." Cristina turned toward Jackson. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't see what happened to her. But are you ok? Can you watch the…" she gestured toward Lexie, not able to finish her sentence. "I need them both. They're not a hundred percent, but I don't know what state Derek's in. Avery, can I leave you alone?" Cristina's eyes were pleading for him to be sane.

"He's not alone," April mumbled, trying to lift head from its spot on top of his knees.

"She knows, she knows I'm not alone," he said, to April, guiding her head back down. Then he turned to Cristina. "I'm fine…just…Water?"

She handed him a bottle. "We only have one more after this. And then she turned to Meredith and Mark. "Let's go find Derek. "

When they were gone, April began to cry. "I killed our baby, Jackson. Lexie's dead and I killed our baby."

He kissed her forehead. "You didn't kill our baby, sweetheart, it wasn't a baby yet and you didn't kill it." He was trying to be comforting.

"Of course it was a baby. From the second that we made love," she mumbled. "I love you, and I killed our baby." Jackson could see her drifting off. He kissed her lips as softly as he could. Her eyes opened more; suddenly she was a little more alert, but not much.

"Hey. I love you too. And I need you to stay with me, April. You need to stay awake, so we can get out of here and be together."

"And try to make another baby?"

Jackson nodded. "And try to make another baby."

"She was our baby, she was our baby but God took her."

Jackson nodded. He didn't believe in God, because of moments like this. But to keep April Kepner awake, right now he'd say anything. "That's right, God took her, and you didn't kill her, sweetheart."

"I didn't kill her." April's eyes looked dazed again, so Jackson kissed her. Again, she became more responsive.

Jackson got an idea. "The other baby, we're gonna make, what's it's name, April?"

"Her name is Seralee, Seralee Catherine."

"That's pretty."

"And then the next one is a boy. Jackson Harper."

Jackson laughed and tucked some hair behind April's ears. "Good name."

"And then comes Annabelle Reed."

"I bet she's going to be beautiful."

"She is. And Elijah Charles is so handsome."

"Whoa, how many kids are we having, April?"

"Just one more. Marykate Alexandra." April mumbled and her voice trailed off. Her hazel eyes began to close. Jackson kissed her, but this time it didn't have the same effect. Her eyes closed further. In a panic, he slapped her. "Ouch, that's not nice," she said, opening her eyes.

"Sorry. Just, I thought you were going to leave me here with five kids, alone. I need you to teach me how to be a dad, I don't have the best examples."

"I'm never going to leave you. And you're gonna be the best dad."

"Here, drink some water, love. Can you sit up and drink some water? Now, there's a lot of blood on you, and Lexie's body is in front of you, but I don't want you to be scared OK? Because I'm here."

"You're here," she said, sitting up and letting him put the bottle to her lips. She collapsed back on to his knees when he finished. "Now you, you drink too, you drink because you can't leave me."

He kissed her forehead. "OK, now me." Jackson let her watch him put the water to his lips, but he only let it wet them, barely taking a sip. He realized he should check to make sure she wasn't still bleeding. "Hey sweetheart? I have to check to make sure you aren't still bleeding, OK?"

April slowly nodded her head. "Not sexy," she said.

Jackson laughed, glad to see a little bit of the April knew best coming through. "Not sexy, I'm sorry." He pulled down her pants and underwear just enough to see what he needed to. "Ok, you're done," he said, relieved. "Sorry there's no change of clothes for now."

"Jackson?"

"Hmmm."

"We were in a plane crash."

"We were."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He saw her eyes getting glazed again. "Hey," he kissed her mouth, nose, cheeks, forehead. "Tell me about our wedding. When we get out of here. Tell me all about our wedding, love. We need the wedding so we can have the babies."

April smiled faintly. "In a church, OK? Big wedding in a church."

"Ok."

"And a reception in a field, with butterflies and tents, OK?"

"OK."

She was drifting again. Desperate, Jackson kissed her forcefully, with tongue. She smiled, eyes open wider. "Hi," she said.

"Hi. Tell me more about this wedding."

"We'll have mint favors that say "Mint to be" on them. And strawberry shortcake."

"Mmmm."

"Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"That's good, love. But we just have water until everyone gets back, OK? Do you want some?" She shook her head no. "What else is at our wedding?"

"A pink dress. I'll wear a pink dress because we already made love. We already made a baby. Can't wear a white dress in front of God anymore."

Jackson felt his heart break a little when she said that. "I'm so sorry, April. I'm sorry," he placed continuous kisses on her forehead and felt his eyes well up with tears.

"Pink is pretty, don't be sorry. We made a baby out of love. Pink is pretty."

"We made a baby….pink is pretty…" Jackson let his mind wonder.

"Jackson?"

"You need to stay awake too. Don't leave me here."

He kissed her lips. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I scared you. Tell me about our house, April Grace. When we get out of here I'm gonna build you a big house."

...


	4. Layers

**Prompt: "...I know April wants to sign herself. But Jackson should be more helpful about this, not just tell her to find a lawyer and deal with Avery family lawyers on her own. Could you write a story about this please? Jackson helping April deal with the lawyers and agreement and other stuff." Not much else to say except I hope you like it! Please R&R! And feel free to message me prompts through if you want :)**

* * *

"Hey babe, what's cookin'?" Jackson came home and threw his keys on the living room table, going to the kitchen, where April was at the counter, reading, a pan and ingredients in front of her. He kissed the back of her neck and tried to put his arms around her, but she pulled away.

"Nothing. Please leave me alone for a while, Jackson. Please."

"Nothing's cooking? 'Cause I see a lot of food in front of you…" Silently, April transferred a pot of sauce into a container. "Hey, I really missed you today, what's wrong, April?"

"Nothing Jackson. I really don't want to talk about it."

"So, are we not talking all night or…"

April simultaneously began reading and spreading sauce across the bottom of a lasagna pan. Jackson tried slipping his hand around her waist again, causing her to jump and spill sauce on her papers. "Damn it, Jackson!" She spun around as Jackson grabbed the papers to rinse them off. He saw she was reading the postnuptial agreement his mother had given her two days before.

"I'm sorry. Look, it's just the corner. See? I got it out, too. You can hardly see it." He took the papers and put them on the bar, away from the food. April started crying. "Hey! What's wrong?" He kissed her. They had a frustrated kiss, an angry one, one they used to trap each other into communication. April succumbed to it. "Talk to me!"

"I…I'm just trying to understand this thing before I go to a lawyer, so I don't feel dumb," she threw up her hands, gesturing wildly. "You were all 'No sweetheart, you don't sign it here, you confer with a lawyer.' What lawyer, Jackson, where do I go? I thought we were in this together. I thought your lawyers were my lawyers now. You just kind of threw me to the wolves in there." She wiped streaks of tears from her face.

"Hey, no one's a wolf. There are no wolves. I love you. I'll help you. I'll find you a lawyer. Joe at the bar has a friend. We'll go talk to him, together, OK?" He lifted her head so she was looking in his eyes. "No one's against you. You need your own lawyer for this to protect yourself OK? Hypothetically. Realistically, this guy is just going to help you draft something you feel comfortable signing, and then file it away in a cabinet. Ok? Someone hits your car? You call my guy, understand?" She was pouting, but shook her head yes.

"But you signed it already, you know what it all means. I wanna go over it with you, so that I'm not surprised by anything the lawyer tells me."

"I didn't sign anything, OK? I was going to wait for the group meeting but you're right. I'm sorry. I should've been more sensitive to the fact that it's new to you. How 'bout you help me make this lasagna, and I'll help you with the postnup?" he asked.

"You're gonna cook?" April sniffled.

"Sure, you don't need to do everything alone anymore, April. You're learning something new, I will too. You're here to help me. I want to learn from you."

"Ok," she kissed him, and they switched sides of the kitchen, April going to the bar to read the postnup. "You just need to do the layers and put it in the oven. I made everything else. Just do a layer of three noodles, then a half-cup of both cheeses and half sausage, and repeat the layers. Sauce. Noodles. Cheese and sausage. Repeat and make the sauce your last layer. That's so easy compared to learning lawyer language."

"Pssssh, Ok, Rachel Ray, ask me the last time I assembled a lasagna."

"What does this mean? 'The parties wish to affix their respective rights and liabilities that may result from the relationship'?"

"That pretty much means we can't get away with treating each other like crap."

"Please Jackson? Take this seriously."

"I am, babe. I'm not a lawyer, though; I'm not the best person for this. But I think it means if I cheat on you or develop a gambling problem or something, you're protected."

April rolled her eyes. "OK, but if you cheat on me or develop a gambling problem I'm not the one that needs protecting."

"Noted. Hey, babe, why is this not laying straight?"

April looked over her shoulder. "You totally put way too much cheese in there."

"What do I do, take it out?"

"Uh, yeah unless you want to clean the oven when the lasagna explodes."

"With what a spoon? My hands?"

"A spoon so you can use it on the next layer." Jackson nodded. "Can you please tell me how much you're worth, exactly? I'm ready." April took a deep breath.

"Well, right now I own ¼ of the Foundation, plus my Grey-Sloan salary, plus my share of Grey-Sloan profits from being on the Board, but Harper controls that salary."

"Yeah, tell me the number."

"About 126 million, mostly through the foundation. But I have no idea what Harper's personal wealth is. A lot of that is somewhere for me, our kids. But when Harper dies I'll own the foundation. Mom says she's giving up her shares. Or, we'll own it all I should say."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm giving you half of my ownership in the Foundation, it's in my draft."

April sighed, frustrated. "See, this is what I mean, you made a draft on your own. You could've done it with me."

"Calm down tiger, I know that now. That's what we're doing right now…here…"

He left the lasagna and went over to where April was at the bar, grabbing a pen. He flipped to page 6 and crossed out a bullet witch explicitly stated "April hereafter owns 0% share in the Harper Avery Foundation." He wrote: "Half of my shares, at any given time."

April kissed his cheek. "Why'd you write it like that?"

"Well, the lawyers know the fancy way to write it, I don't. But if I wrote in your percent then we'd have to keep changing this whenever my percent changed, that's annoying."

April nodded. "Very annoying."

"Don't put the last layer on yet, I want to see your layers." April said, twenty minutes later, when Jackson finally announced he was ready to put the lasagna in the oven after countless tries re-layering it.

"Yeah? I bet you want to see my layers…"

April blushed. "Is that all you think about?

"Pretty much, yes," Jackson admitted. "But that's just because well, you're my wife, how could I not?"

"Hey, I really don't like this section at all Jackson. It's mean. It's downright disrespectful. Who wrote this up?"

"Breathe and read it to me."

April took a deep breath and began, "The parties hereafter agree that neither their religious beliefs nor the religious beliefs of any future children will inform any decision they make on behalf of The Harper Avery Foundation. That's ridiculous, Jackson. I can only promise that my decisions for the foundation will be made in accordance with how I make all decisions while I practice medicine…And I refuse to sign a document asking me to speak for my future children when they are 18, that's crazy. I won't sign that. I don't want anything about our children or our personal life in this document. I will fight with you if I need to, I don't want a document raising our kids." April stepped away from the paper, throwing down her pen. "Ugh that thing looks like it might collapse…Oh God." She massaged her temples. Between the postnup putting terms on her religion and the leaning tower of noodles in front of her, she felt on the verge of tears again.

"April, relax, what have I been doing for the past half hour when you say you don't like a section?" Jackson asked.

"Coming over and writing something sarcastic about how dumb it is in the margins," April mumbled.

"Exactly. Remember I didn't write this, OK? Catherine did. We're on each other's team so…you fix my layers, I'll fix your postnup, deal?"

"Deal."

Jackson found the section that made April upset. He crossed it out and wrote, "As Mr. & Mrs. Jackson Avery value freedom of thought, we believe this item is ridiculous and impossible to agree to."

He read that out loud to April, and then for the next 20 minutes, read her the agreement to her in the simplest way he understood it. Sometimes he'd cross something out, simply saying, "I don't know what the hell that means so we don't like it," and she'd laugh as she fixed the lasagna.

"Hey this is done, you wanna do the honors and put it in the oven? Nice job babe, see? I'm proud of you."

Jackson laughed. "April, you redid that whole thing."

April shook her head as she handed him the pan. "Nope. Just Layers two to four. You redid that first layer nice by yourself. Teamwork." She giggled.

Jackson shut the oven and pulled April close to him. "I'm really sick of talking about layers of noodles and stupid Harper Avery rules, and we have an hour to kill. I wanna take off layers of clothing," He slid his hand underneath her dress, making her gasp. "Which corner of this house do you wanna break in next hmmm? Tell me."

Her breath caught as he kissed her collarbone, not moving his hand. "The pool table," she managed to whisper, between gasps for air.

"Good choice."


	5. Back To Normal

**The Prompt: "Jackson realizing how important April and the baby are remembering 9x19." This is very cerebral and super cannon. I Pretty much used this prompt to get Jackson into the chapel after April defended him. Anyway, hope you like! Please R&R!**

Jackson walked out of the gallery of the operating room after April's outburst on a mission. Eyes straight ahead, he went into the first on-call room he saw, turned off the lights and shut the door. Sitting on the bottom bunk bed, he pressed his palms to his eyeballs, trying to clear his mind.

He was pretty much done with everyone at the moment, especially Richard Webber. He understood why Webber was upset with his mother; he understood why everyone was upset with his mother and the Foundation. Hell, _he_ was upset with Catherine and the Foundation. Nobody seemed to realize that. As much as he actually enjoyed being majority owner on the board of Grey-Sloan, as good as he thought he was at his job, it was so frustrating sometimes.

Jackson was just a mouthpiece for Foundation decisions at Grey-Sloan. The decisions he took part in, the ones he felt passionate about, were the ones the Board members themselves made. Oftentimes, he helped his colleagues go against the Foundation, essentially go against his family, in order to help build a hospital with a mission he believed in.

He agreed with the fundamental ideals Richard built the hospital on, yet, because of a fight with his mother, Richard was being petty. The whole staff looked up to Webber. Chief or not, they still looked at him as a leader. And if he was mad at Jackson, so were they. Having an entire staff mad at him, while still fighting with April was taking a toll on Jackson's spirit.

She was his best friend. Yes, she was home, but they were still fighting. Yes, she slept in their bed, but she didn't let him wrap his arms around her, as he had done every night of their marriage before she left. The tension was maddening, and he didn't know how to make it go away.

What he knew was, he missed laughing with her. It'd been a week and they hadn't laughed. They just came home, asked the usual questions, tried not to bump into each other while getting dinner on the table, ate, and went to bed. She'd read the Bible until he finished his paperwork, and then they slept and did it all over again.

He missed sex. The thought made him feel guilty, but he couldn't help it. He loved having sex with April, and knew she loved having sex with him. But, since nearly every word out of their mouths caused a fight, it'd been hard to get in the mood.

He missed kissing her. Before the fight, he kissed her pretty much whenever he wanted to, touched her whenever he wanted to. But now they sat across the table from each other at lunch, tiptoed around the topic of the baby.

Not kissing her was the hardest part of this fight. Jackson thought back to the last time he wanted to kiss her this badly, but couldn't. It was the day of the tanker explosion, when he treated Matthew and they both treated that the woman who had lost touch with her husband until they joined the same bowling league.

April had been so sad when they lost her. He loved her (he just didn't know he was in love with her) and wanted to comfort her. Holding her while she cried hadn't felt like enough. And then…the way that she looked at him right before Karev interrupted them. He knew she would have let him kiss her, and he wanted to, so badly. It had killed him to leave her that day.

Elyse Cruz. He forgot her husband's name, but would never forget that patient. April had been so sad that day, thinking about the idea of spending so many years apart from your soul mate, and then having a tanker explode when you finally were together and ending your story before it began.

And here Jackson was, married to a beautiful woman with a baby on the way, yet hardly speaking to her. Because, why? Because she believed in God? Because she wanted their future child to believe in something, too? Because she wanted him to hold her hand in church? Each time she approached the topic with him this week she was careful. She never asked him to believe, try to understand her, or even have an open mind.

Elyse Cruz was a reminder for Jackson that nothing was a guarantee. They could walk out of this hospital tonight and get into an accident. He could die. She could die. They could lose the baby. There was no way to know.

April defending him in the gallery just now was a surprise to him after the week they'd had. But it confirmed, at the very least, that they were on the same side when it mattered. If April could put her feelings about the Foundation aside to defend him, he could put his feelings about religion aside to sit next to her in a tie at church. That's all she was asking him to do. He could do that.

Determined, Jackson walked out of the on-call room, heading straight for Grey-Sloan's chapel. That was April's thinking place.

He smiled as he entered and saw her in a pew toward the front of the room; he knew his wife. He quietly walked down the aisle and stood next to her.

"Hi," April blinked, surprised to see him there.

"Hey," he answered, giving her a small smile.

"How did you know I was…"

"I know who you hang out with." April smiled, slowly, almost cautiously sliding down the pew to make space for him next to her. He sat, arms at his sides.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I just needed to sit down for a minute. I should probably get used to these seats, though. I can't change who I am. But, that doesn't mean I want to sit at home every Sunday when my family is off at church."

"You would go to church with me?" April asked, and smiled. Jackson saw a little bit of light in her eyes that had been missing for a week.

"You're my wife. Of course I will." He looked into her eyes, brushed her hair with his fingertips, and slowly slid his arm around her. It was their first real affectionate moment in a week, and it felt so good. "As long as we can get waffles after," Jackson qualified.

April laughed and leaned her body into his, resting her head on his shoulder. "We can have waffles after," she promised.

"April, I'm sorry. I'm sick of fighting."

"Me too. Let's just stop."

"OK." Jackson lifted April's chin and kissed her. She kissed him back, huge smile on her face as she pulled away.

"Speaking of waffles, I'm so hungry." Jackson stood up from the pew, holding April's hand.

"What do you want to make?" he asked as they left the chapel.

"Let's just get a pizza. I just wanna eat pizza and cuddle with you. Oh, and you know what I want?"

"What?"

"Doritos and peanut butter. The taco flavored kind."

Jackson looked at April, amused. "You want Doritos and taco flavored peanut butter?

"No. Peanut butter and taco flavored Doritos."

"'Cause that will taste better." Jackson laughed, and she smacked him as they walked to the car. Back to normal.


	6. I Might Kiss You

**The Prompt: ****How about one where Jackson asks April instead of Mara to that big fancy event that happens during 8x17 and sees her more than a friend? **

* * *

"Hide me." Jackson slid into the break room of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital and sat against the door, closing his eyes.

"You know, that doesn't make you disappear," April smirked and took a bite of turkey casserole. "If your mom saw you come in here, you're still screwed, eyes closed and all."

Jackson stood up. "I'm not hiding from my mom. But speaking of my mom, will you please stop Facebooking her?" He got up and started walking toward April, stood in front of her and started pacing.

April looked on, amused. "I did, you asked me to unfriend her and I did."

This bit of information seemed to distress Jackson even more. "So then, how does she know I broke up with Lexie?"

April shrugged, wide-eyed, and swallowed a bite of food, hard. "I dunno."

April blinked and watched Jackson enter full on panic mode. It involved him talking to himself and gesturing wildly with his hands and she found it very entertaining. Cute, even, if she were being honest with herself.

"Mara Keaton, Mara Keaton, what do I want with Mara Keaton? Does my mom actually think I'm stupid enough to get involved with one of her students? What do you think her plan was? Get us to shack up so she could have a permanent spy and take credit for my romantic relationship? Hold it over my head for my entire life that she found my wife? Plan my wedding?"

Jackson stopped and stared at April, waiting for a response, so she swallowed her milk and obliged. "Maybe." Jackson was always going to extremes, thinking of the worst-case scenario. April didn't know Catherine well beyond a few Facebook chats, but he had to have gotten it from somewhere. She prided herself on honesty, especially with Jackson, but was still nervous about the reaction her answer might trigger.

"Well, she is not going to plan my wedding. My wedding is going to be a total surprise to her. She's lucky if I give her an invite at this point."

"OK," April nodded, trying to say as little as possible.

"I mean, how dare she? Who does she think she is, dictating my date? What if I had someone else in mind to take to the lame Frontiers of Medicine benefit?"

"Do you?"

Suddenly, Jackson had no words. This would be a great time to tell her. This was his chance. And if it were any other girl, he wouldn't be so nervous. If it were any other girl, he'd just flash his perfect smile and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. He'd start with a coy, "As a matter of fact…" and just let the Avery charm flow from there. But this was April, who was literally his best friend. If this blew up…well, he was risking a lot. Was it worth it? He had to decide quickly, she was getting up to throw out her trash, lunch break over.

"Well?" she asked, hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

Jackson shook his head back and forth to get out the nerves and walked toward her. April looked concerned, confused. "You. I want to go to the Frontiers of Medicine benefit with you, April."

She took her hand from the door and turned to face him, walking toward the middle of the room. "What? But you always go and just tell me about it after."

Jackson took April's hand. "Yeah. I don't wanna do that anymore. This time, and many other times, maybe, I want you there with me. I want to laugh at the crazy old drunk head of Cardiothoracics from Columbia Hospital with you _after _I introduce you to her. Trust me, it's a hundred times better laughing at them all in person."

April blinked. "Jackson…I don't have a fancy dress. It seems dumb to get a fancy dress just to go laugh at people."

Jackson took April's other hand. "What if, you went, not just as my friend who laughs at crazy rich doctors with me, but also as my date?"

"Your date?" April whispered her words, scared of what they'd sound like too loud.

"Yes. April, I think I have feelings for you. You're beautiful. And we laugh all the time. And you understand me better than anyone else I know. Will you? Will you go on a date with me?"

Jackson relaxed as a huge smile crept across April's face. "Yes, Jackson. I'll go on a date with you." He smiled, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. But then, a worry line popped on to her forehead. "Except, maybe not tonight. Jackson, I really don't have a dress."

"Don't worry about that. I'm gonna get you a dress and we'll have a limo and champagne and it's going to be great. By the end of the day you'll have a dress, trust me."

"I trust you. I'm not worried. But I should get back to work." She smiled and squeezed his hand, heading to the door again.

"Wait, April. There's actually one small thing that might worry you."

April spun around. "Oh?"

Jackson walked up to her, grabbed her face in his hands, and pulled it close so their noses were almost touching. "At the end of the night, I might kiss you." He winked and left the break room, enjoying the look of shock he saw on her face as he went.


	7. The Fine Print

**The prompt: "...But could you write one that later that night Jackson maybe got worse and finally realized he is not alone anymore and always has his wife on his side(also he would want April to let him help her when she was sick) and let April help him?" I really like this one :) Please R&R!**

* * *

"Baaaaabe!" April heard Jackson's muffled moan instantly from her spot on the couch. She'd been telling herself she was reading "Pride & Prejudice," but she was really just skimming the pages, waiting for that call, hoping for it.

"I'm here, Jackson, what do you need?" she stood in the doorway of their bedroom, not wanting to get too close in case he snapped at her.

Jackson lay in their bed, sweaty and shivering a little bit, but a faint smile crossed his lips when she appeared. "Nothing's wrong. I missed you today."

April walked inside, stood at the edge of the bed. "I missed you too…can I get you some soup, do you want a cold towel? Are you drinking water?" She moved to his side of the bed, the back of her hand reaching for his forehead so she could check if he had a fever. His hand gripped her wrist, stopping her.

"April, I told you I could take care of myself. I just want company," Jackson mumbled.

April backed up, trying to remember Bailey's advice that day. Let him be. "Company. Right. OK, so…" This was all new to her, keeping a distance when someone was sick. On the Kepner farm, when you were sick Karen made you soup, drew your bath, made sure a clean bucket was always there if you needed it. At night, depending on how sick you were, she'd even snuggle close to you, assuring you she didn't care if she got sick.

"This is my job," she'd say. "It's in the fine print of your birth certificate. 'Mother's must comfort their babies when they're sick, no matter what.'"

"Will you play Monopoly with me?" Jackson asked. "My nanny Analise and I used to play when I was sick."

"Monopoly? Jackson, your grandmothers' names are Carolyn and Genevieve. Are you sure you're feeling better…I could heat up that…"

"My nanny. Like, my babysitter who lived with me. She took care of me when I was sick. And until I left for boarding school, that's what we did. We played Monopoly."

"OK, Love. Let's play Monopoly, then." April didn't bother to harp on the fact that this was the first mention of a nanny Jackson had ever made. "Where do you keep the set?"

"The closet in the game room."

"Of course, why did I ask?" April left the bedroom and walked down the hall to Jackson's game room. It had a big screen T.V., a Foosball table, a pool table, a basketball hoop hanging on the closet door. The ultimate man cave. This is what came with being an Avery, more space than April had ever lived in. There were even two extra rooms Jackson just stored boxes in, for now. He wanted her to make one her own, but she had no idea what she'd do with it. She just hung out with him in the game room most nights, preferring his company and basketball to any hobby she could come up with.

She made a game of seeing how much she could distract him from the screen. Most nights, it didn't even take lingerie. But one night, bored while some big game was on, April dressed up, did her hair, makeup, everything. She had him in bed in six minutes, the Celtics forgotten about completely. She was proud of that accomplishment.

Once, they'd mentioned the other room would be for a baby, but neither of them was ready to discuss that in detail. "You do you, and I do me" was the current Avery family motto. It didn't exactly co-exist well with the idea of creating a human life together. April sighed as she grabbed the Monopoly game. Just this was a step for him, she supposed.

"I'm always the car," he said as she brought the game inside and set it up on a side table next to the bed.

"OK, I'll be the puppy. How are we doing this? Am I playing for you, or…"

"No," he said, dangling his legs over the bed. "Unless you don't want me touching anything 'cause…"

"Jackson, don't be ridiculous. We're married. I don't even care if I get this thing while I'm taking care of you…it's in the fine print of the marriage license. We're allowed to comfort each other, no matter what…. will you let me get you a cold washcloth? Please, you look so uncomfortable."

"No. The fine print? That's so…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with a negative adjective, mister!"

"Fine. Just play April, can you do that?"

April sighed. "If you tell me how to set up the money situation."

After the board was all set up, they played for about ten minutes before Jackson got dizzy. He held his head and fell back into bed, groaning. "Babe, it's because you need to eat. Please, let me heat up the soup for you. I'll just heat up the soup and you can eat it while we play."

"Fiiiiine." Jackson surrendered and April jumped up from her seat, grateful to actually feel like she was helping him, finally.

"If you want, you can play for me while I'm gone. Just don't cheat," she smiled at him from the doorway.

"Avery men don't cheat, we earn all of our success the honest way." Jackson recited this with his eyes closed, monotone. That was a Harper-ism if April had ever heard one. Or, it could be a Catherine-ism, she thought, as she took the chicken noodle soup she'd bought out of the bag and turned on the stove. She boiled some water for herbal tea, too.

Catherine-isms were full of wisdom 60 percent of the time and pressure 40 percent. But Harper-isms, they were a hundred percent pressure filled. "Avery men don't fail. Avery men don't cry. Avery men don't wear jeans." April laughed to herself, at least Jackson had learned to ignore some of them.

But the night he said, "Avery men don't show emotion," April had lost it on him. She told him if he wanted to stay married to this Kepner woman he'd better learn how fast. Then she listed every time she'd ever seen him happy, sad, or angry and asked him who she'd been with, if Avery men didn't show emotion.

Jackson didn't get any for two nights after that, but April got an engagement ring that weekend, after he made her salmon (her favorite) and listed all the things she made him feel.

Still, April prayed they had a girl, first. Not that she thought there would be no pressure on her daughter. But if she had a girl, it was a clean slate. No one, not Jackson, Catherine, or Harper, could dictate to her how to raise an Avery girl. Catherine was raised Fox, bred Avery. She'd raise her daughter her way and dare anyone to question her.

"You want Boardwalk?" Jackson asked, as April came in with the tray of soup and tea.

"Seriously? Is the sky blue? Just because you're sick, doesn't mean I pretend to like to lose…. Careful, it's really hot."

"What is this?" Jackson asked, eying the tea with suspicion.

"Peppermint. It's good for your tummy, just try it."

Jackson rolled his eyes but drank the tea while he ate. April played for both of them. Jackson ate half the soup then tried to sit on the side of the bed to play more. Suddenly, he felt queasy again and motioned to April for the bucket beside the bed. He threw up into it, his entire body shaking as he did so.

April rubbed his back. He didn't push her away. "OK, you'll be alright. I'm sorry. Let's tuck you in OK? We'll play when you're better. You know we will, I'm winning. Can I get you a washcloth please, Love?" she asked, as she pulled the sheets over him.

Jackson nodded his head yes. No one had ever been there for him when he was sick, actually taken care of him. Yes, Analise had played Monopoly with him and warmed up his soup, but she didn't make him drink herbal tea or rub his back or get him cold washcloths. At night, she'd go to her room. He realized he might like the Kepner way of being sick if he gave it a try. For the first time since he and April got married, Jackson was learning what it really meant not to be alone.

April came back with the cold cloth and placed it on his forehead. Not wanting to upset him, she turned out the light and headed for the door, prepared to sleep on the couch for the night.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"You can, you can stay with me, right? Sleep here even though you might get sick? Because we're married? It's in the fine print?" Jackson couldn't see the huge smile that crept across April's face as she walked to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Not only that, we can cuddle." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head, feeling his body immediately relax in her arms.

"I like the fine print," Jackson said, as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. We Fist Bump

**I'm doing 100 Days of One Shots on Tumblr, as a hiatus project. This was Day 1, based off of a prompt asking for a conversation about the 10x3 high five. **

"Babe."

"Hmmm," Jackson looked up from his place hovering over April's stomach.

"Remember the day I found out I passed the boards?" April yawned.

"Yes, I was very proud of you." He lifted her tank top, started placing a trail of kisses down her stomach. A tiny bump was just becoming visible. He loved that no one else noticed it yet, only him.

She lifted his head, guiding him back to her face. "You were very mad at me," she said, bluntly.

He kissed her, sliding his tongue in, trying to distract her. When she didn't respond, he went to the spot in the middle of her neck that drove her crazy. Nothing. "No?" Jackson flopped back to his side of the bed, defeated. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for the storm thing, sweetheart? I thought you were just confused. _I _was confused, ok? I was confused. Don't freak out. I love you but you have a history of weird reactions when it comes to us."

"_I _have a history of weird reactions?" April scoffed. "You gave me a high five, I wanted a hug," she pouted. "We won't even get into your other weird reaction right now, I'm too tired…"

"Babe…I'm trying to give you _a looot _more than a hug right now, you're making it hard, though." He kissed her and climbed back on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Why?"

"Why do I wanna…"

"No."

"Why the high five? I don't know, April. Maybe because you had a fiance and I had a girlfriend. Why are you trying to pick a fight, hmm? Can we continue with the other activity, now? " He guided a tank top strap down her arm, she didn't protest.

"It was just, weird. I didn't like it, that's all."

Jackson stopped kissing April's shoulder, looked into her eyes. "So we'll never high five again. OK? From now on Averys fist bump…deal? We fist bump. "

"We fist bump." She offered her fist, he bumped it.

"Can we please bump other things now, please?"

"Jackson, that's gross," she smacked him, but let him lift her tank top over her head, giggling.

**AN: #100DaysofOneShots on Tumblr has all stories, every day obviously. I cannot guarantee I can get them up on here as fast as I do them anymore. **


	9. Midnight Ultrasound Party

**Day 2: The Prompt: "Can you write one where April gets sick and gets a fever and they worry about it having an effect on the baby?" I'm getting super sweet with my one shots, but I like this one. R&R as you like:)**

"April, look at me, sweetheart, relax. Take a deep breath. She's fine. Why don't you just roll over and sleep, please?"

"I can't roll over and sleep, I'm pregnant and I have a fever," April tried to fight them, but a new wave of tears welled up in her eyes. She was shivering and achy at the same time. And worried about their baby girl. Jackson just wanted to sleep.

"Come on. You're 20 weeks and you're a doctor. Your fever was 100.5. You know she's just fine in there." He patted her belly. "She needs you to rest and stop worrying. Sleep April."

"Jackson, I can't." Her eyes told him she wished she could, that she wasn't purposefully making his first night off in ten days difficult. No matter her medical training, she was afraid.

Jackson kissed his wife's forehead before getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"I'm running you another bath," he said, turning on the water and coming to help her out of bed. "Just lay in the tub for fifteen minutes, and we'll check your temperature again. Will that make you feel better?"

April nodded, reluctantly. She wasn't sure what would make her feel better, honestly.

April lay in lukewarm water for fifteen minutes, eyes closed. She literally just lay there. She'd done this earlier and had no success. She was tired too, but worried, so worried.

"Open," Jackson sat on the edge of the tub and put the thermometer under her tongue. When it beeped and he checked it, April saw the worry line he always got pop up in his forehead.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's still 100.5. Hey listen, can you do something for me, babe?"

"No." April shook her head vigorously. The motion caused ripples in the tub. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Acetaminophen is perfectly safe during the second trimester. Again, you know this. It will help you rest, I know it will. We tried everything else. I made you into a human ice pack before."

"Stop joking, why are you joking?"

"I'm _not_ joking April." He took her hands, helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. "I know was important to you to do this drug-free, but right now you aren't being fair to me. What did we agree on?"

"No drugs unless they were needed but Jackson I don't…"

"And it wasn't a fight, right? You didn't fight me when I said 'Natural unless you absolutely need a drug,' did you?" April shook her head. "We've been trying all night to reduce this fever and nothing's working. I think you just need rest but you can't sleep. So now, I'm a little worried. April, I need you to take the Tylenol, will you please, for me?" She nodded. He kissed her and took it from the medicine cabinet.

"Don't kiss me, are you crazy? I can't take care of you, too." April's words were coming out as groans.

"Yeah well, I used your toothbrush yesterday so, what's done is done." He handed her the pills and a glass of water. April stared at him as she swallowed. "I couldn't find mine, OK? I don't even think it's that gross but…"

"Two people live here. How do you lose a toothbrush? Anyway I keep new ones in the drawer by the sink, in case we have guests."

"Now I know. You did something for me, what can I do to help you?" he asked, as they entered the bedroom. "Back rub? Foot rub? Anything!"

"There's nothing Jackson…I, I'm gonna be worried until…" she put her pajama bottoms on, let her sentence fade.

"Until what?"

"Until I hear her heartbeat, see her." April mumbled, looking down.

"Sweetheart, we just had an appointment two days ago, she's fine."

"I know I just…."

Jackson made a note to himself to invest in a fetal Doppler for home, next pregnancy. He tucked a piece of hair behind April's ear. "Hey, if we go do that right now, would it help you sleep?"

April nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Jackson hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder, crying. "I'm sorry, Jackson. I'm just scared…I don't know why. I think you're right. But I just need to see her, to hear her heartbeat."

"Don't be sorry. I can do that for you. Just let me get dressed and call Owen."

There were perks to owning a hospital. Midnight ultrasounds was one of them, Jackson decided.

At the hospital, Owen got them a free room with an ultrasound machine and fetal Doppler all set up. "There's no need to call a doctor, right now, right? In the car you said your fever was breaking." April nodded and climbed up on the table. "OK, Hunt's busy right now, so you're stuck with me." Jackson grinned as he began to hook his wife up to the ultrasound machine. He spread the gel on her belly and searched for the heartbeat with the Doppler, breathing a sigh of relief to himself when he heard it come through, strong and steady. "Look, see, there she is, she's fine."

April looked at the monitor, and listened to her daughter's heartbeat, smiling at her husband. "She's perfect."

"Are we calm now, can we go home and sleep?" Jackson was not disconnecting anything until he got an answer.

April nodded. "We're calm, but can we please go to the diner and get a strawberry milkshake before we sleep? Please?"

Jackson rolled his eyes as he cleaned the gel off April's belly. "April, you're still sick, that's not the greatest thing for you right now and…"

"Please?" April pouted, as Jackson lifted her off the table. "Come on, I know I'm sick but it's not a virus, it's just a small fever…"

"Oh now it's just a small fever huh? What have I been saying all night?"

"Come on, you know that heartbeat made you feel better too, I saw your smile, don't even lie." He was still carrying her passed the front desk when they saw Meredith.

"Dr. Averys? I thought you were off tonight?"

"We were…. are. But we decided to have a midnight ultrasound party." Jackson gave Meredith his best "Don't even ask" look.

"Ahh, I see. I prefer dance parties, but I gotta go…I have a two-year-old girl who had a late night tea party, and decided her mother's make-up would be great for dessert." April's eyes widened in fear, as they did every time a little girl came through the ER these days. "Totally fine…she's gonna be totally fine April I promise." Meredith slowly backed away from pregnant, emotional Kepner.

"And on that note, I guess midnight ultrasound parties come with milkshakes for dessert." April kissed Jackson's cheek as he carried her through the automatic doors of their hospital.


	10. Forfeit

**100 Days of One Shots: Day 3 Prompt: "Jackson gets very worried and overprotective when April has to drive a car and April is not happy about that."**

* * *

"Babe, where are you going?" Jackson grumbled, half asleep, as he felt April slide from his arms. He grabbed her hand.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," April detached herself from her husband and slid out of bed. She watched him roll over before she tiptoed out of the room, splashed water on her face and got all the way to the keys on the hook before she heard his voice.

"Freeze. Hands in the air. Drop the keys." April cringed, but did as he said, because he ran faster than she could waddle and he'd chase her out the door, she knew it. She'd gotten in a minor accident the month before, hit an old lady's car in the parking lot, and ever since then, Jackson wouldn't let her drive, no matter that it wasn't her fault. He had Owen schedule her shifts around his, or had him pick her up, or had Meredith or Derek or Arizona pick her up. She felt like a caged animal, and right now she'd kill for a Big Mac, fries, and the feel of the steering wheel.

"Jackson, that lady hit me, I swear. You had a long night. I just want a Big Mac. You yell at me when I eat that stuff and…"

"Eat what you want, just hand over the keys, I'll go." He already had his jeans on, was pulling a t-shirt over his head. As soon as he took the keys, he put them behind his back. April didn't lose without a fight. "You know you shouldn't drive, you haven't had one in awhile…"

"Mmm you know what you haven't had in awhile," she whispered in his ear, trying to slide her hand behind his back and grab the keys. Jackson switched hands, grinning as she told him what she wanted to do to him.

"Yup. I'm also not an idiot, that's an empty promise."

"Oh it is, huh?" She pushed him toward the couch, hand on his chest. Jackson grinned, amused, and played along, sitting on the couch. He didn't protest when she climbed on his lap, pregnant belly and all. But he kept his hand at his sides, keys in his right. April whispered in his left ear, kissed his neck. Jackson watched out of the corner of his eye as her free hand creeped toward her keys. Right before she snatched them, he lifted his arms over his head, tossed the keys into his left hand. "I like to win too, Kepner, especially when the fight concerns my daughter and pregnant wife. I'll play all night, til they stop serving your Big Mac, you want that?"

"Jackson, we'll be safe come on! I'm not a bad driver, you should see what comes out of Moline." April pouted, climbing off his lap.

"I bet you are the best driver in Moline, sweetheart. And you can drive to work tomorrow. But tonight, I win."

"Ok, babe. Seven minutes, tops, right?" She head toward him again, gleam in her eyes. He knew his wife.

"Touch the belt you forfeit the food, Kepner." April pretended to consider. She hated losing, but the only thing she wanted in her mouth right now was a French fry. He'd won.

"This isn't over Avery. I'm driving to work tomorrow." He grinned, leaning in for a kiss. "Nope. Touch the lips, forfeit the keys." Jackson laughed as he walked out the door. You didn't beat April Kepner without paying for it.

* * *

**AN: For the Guest who asked, I am 16Confessions on Tumblr :) **


	11. Lucky

**100 Days of One Shots, Day 4 Prompt: "One day when april and jackson are on their balcony for a date night watching the stars, jackson asks April why she chose to give her virginity to him and when she started to have feeling for him. And April asks the same question."**

* * *

"How did I get so lucky?" Jackson asked, pulling April close to him. She sat on his lap drinking a glass of moscato as they watched the stars from their balcony. They'd been married two weeks. Every night felt like a "date " so far, but it was important to April that they schedule time together, so tonight, it was officially date night. Two surgeons couldn't exactly schedule coordinate schedules easily, add being majority owner of the hospital and hiding your marriage on top of that and it became almost impossible, but they were both trying their best.

"I wanna know how I got so lucky. I never imagined I'd live in a place like this, have this view from my balcony. Have a balcony. Thank you." She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Stop. Why are you thanking me for our home?" Jackson hated any discussion of money. Anytime the topic came up he did his best to deflect the conversation.

"Because it was your home before it was my home. It's not even officially mine yet. And you moved me in all alone, and because I love you."

"I was alone? Really, because I seem to remember you there, too. Bossing me around. But I mean it, April. In San Francisco, how did I get lucky? Why did you choose me?" He brushed her hair away from her eyes.

April took a moment to think. The truth was, she never really thought about that before. Yes, she'd spent countless hours of her life thinking and praying about why she'd lost her virginity, but not why she chose to give it to Jackson. Because she did, choose him, she knew that now.

"I guess because you were my best friend. Like I said, I was sick of following all of my rules and well…" Suddenly, April looked away from her husband. She told him everything, but this was going to be hard, because it might not be the same for him. She didn't know if she could handle his truth.

"Sweetheart, what? Tell me!"

"I…I think I knew I loved you, then. Maybe not that I was in love. But I knew there was love there, in that moment….for me, it, it doesn't have to be the same for you…I I understand…That doesn't have to be. ..Why did you let me kiss you? I..."

Jackson kissed her, to interrupt her sentence, slowly, carefully, making sure she felt it. "Of course, of course there was love there for me, too. I wouldn't have let you kiss me if there wasn't. April, I knew, OK? Whether I knew Jesus was involved or not, I knew what you were giving to me."

"When did you know you loved me?" she asked.

"I've always loved you, April…after the shooting it was just me and you. You are my best friend. I have always loved you."

"OK, in love then. When did you know you were in love with me?"

Jackson was quiet for a minute. For him, this was the hard part. "I knew I was in love with you the day we thought we were pregnant. I said I was all in. I meant I was all in for you. In love with you. Not just, not just in it for a kid. I should've told you, but I turned my feelings off after that….until…well I'm sorry."

April let out a small gasp. All of these details were new to her. "I broke it. I broke your heart. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Hey, look at me…" Jackson was gazing at the stars; it was difficult for him, admitting all of this. Talking about feelings was not something he was used to. "I'm sorry. And I will never break your heart again. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I mean the vows pretty much covered that."

"I love you so much. I can't believe I didn't know until…"

"What about you, when did you know?"

April looked down. "The night of the storm. I knew. But I said 'I want you' not 'I love you' and then I said yes to him. I shouldn't have. I asked him..." she let her voice trail off.

"Don't do that. Don't blame yourself for reacting to me. This is why I feel so lucky. Because after all of that, we're sitting here, looking at the stars. We're married."

"We're married," April repeated, looking up at the night sky.

"Hey, wanna get lucky?" Jackson whispered in her ear, sent a chill down her spine.

She nodded and jumped off of his lap, picking up her wine glass and heading inside. She glanced back at her husband, eyes daring him to follow her inside.


	12. Yes

**100 Days of One Shots, Day 5 Prompt: "Jackson surprises april by taking her to Hawaii for their anniversary! (assuming april is not pregnant.)" I cheated a little...but I like it :) **

"Jackson Harper, you tell me where this plane is going right now!"

"Relax," Jackson said, rubbing his wife's shoulders. "Here, have some champagne."

April spun around on the couch in their private plane and gave Jackson a death stare. "Nope, you don't get me drunk and get off the hook."

Jackson shrugged took a sip of champagne. "It's an anniversary trip, April, geez. I'm not taking you to Guam and leaving you there. Although with your attitude today, that idea keeps getting better and better."

"Well you really didn't time this well. I'm getting my period soon, and I bet you didn't pack me sweats and baggy shirts. There better not be bikinis involved in this trip." April's mood had been all over the place lately. The second half of their first year of marriage had been less bumpy than the first, they were happy. But this week, everything Jackson did annoyed April. He was forgetting to put the key on the hook again, he'd overcooked dinner last night, and he stole covers in bed. It was all annoying.

Jackson laughed and took another sip of champagne. "I don't know what they packed you. But you really need to calm down."

"They, who is they?" April blinked.

"Oh I um, might have hired people to pack for us. I had no time, really," he tried to give her his most innocent smile.

"You hired people to pack our bags? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." She threw her hands up, dramatically. "You Averys have too much money for your own good, I swear."

"We. We Averys might have too much money for our own good, but you know they packed your bag better than I would have. I'm not sorry." He kissed her. "Come on sweetheart, lighten up. We're on vacation."

Just then, the pilot announced they were landing. "Finally!" April snapped.

"Seriously babe, check the attitude."

Two women in grass skirts and coconut bras greeted April with an "Aloha" and a lei as soon as she got off the plane. Hawaii. Bathing suits. April knew she should be excited, she just, wasn't. Most women only dream of having the life she had, the husband she did. She knew that and she loved him. But a bad mood was a bad mood. "That's the only type of 'lay" you're getting any time soon, April scoffed, and headed to the car to sulk.

* * *

"Happy anniversary, sunshine," Jackson said, later that night in the hotel, throwing a drug store bag at April. She opened it, her eyes widening in surprise, and looked at Jackson with a little bit of disgust.

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all."

"Is this supposed to be romantic?"

"Nope."

"So you're being a jerk."

"I guess, not really though. I think you need it. Just humor me and then we'll go eat food and sleep on opposite sides of this beautiful king size bed. Let's even ignore the beautiful view of the ocean we have."

"Fine."

April stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She skimmed the instructions and peed on the stick, put it on the counter to wait for the results.

Even though she was mad at him and didn't know what she wanted the result to be, April could feel Jackson by the door, and she stood by it, placing her palm in the middle. "You OK in there?" Jackson asked, after about six minutes.

"Yes."

"Do you need me?"

Suddenly April felt a surge of love for her husband. She'd been so rude to him all week and he just…took it. And continued planning a secret trip to Hawaii, and realized she was afraid to buy a pregnancy test herself. And stood by the door, because that's where she wanted him.

April peeked at the test. The results were clear as day on the screen. "Yes," she said, tears welling in her eyes. She unlocked the door and moved so he could come in. He saw her tears and his face fell. He immediately wrapped her in a hug, kissed the top of her head. "Jackson, look. Look at the test.

Jackson took a deep breath and slowly looked down. "Yes." He smiled and kissed his wife, wiping the happy tears from her eyes.


End file.
